Elevator pads are commonly used in elevators to protect the interior surfaces from scratching or other damage. The elevator pads can be attached to the interior walls of the elevator when a large or potentially damaging cargo is to be carried by the elevator, such as when a tenant in an apartment building moves in or out. Conventionally these elevator pads are clipped to the walls of the elevator or otherwise attached by a metal hanger or by another type of hardware. The pads include holes in the pad itself arranged at certain intervals along a top edge of the pad to attach to a peg or post in the elevator. However, this arrangement has significant disadvantages. For example, the spacing of the holes may not match with the spacing of the pegs in a given elevator installation. Making additional holes or other accommodations can be a costly process and may compromise the strength of the pad. Some elevator pads have buttonholes with stitching around the interior edges, which are time-consuming and expensive to manufacture. These configurations are not easily modifiable and may not fit a given installation of pegs. Making adjustments to the pegs themselves in the elevator is even more costly and difficult. Also, placing the holes in the pad itself may weaken the pad or cause it to tear at any spacing interval. Another problem is accommodating an installation with an irregular ceiling profile. Pads are generally produced with a straight top edge leaving the proprietor with the choice of modifying the pad somehow to accommodate the ceiling, or leaving a portion of the ceiling uncovered by the pad. Neither option is ideal. There is a need in the art for a more simple, more easily deployed elevator pad.